Just Wait for Me, Girl
by JokerSii
Summary: Taehyung yang meninggalkan tulisan memalukan di meja sekolah barunya, dan bertemu dengan calon guru baru yang menjadi cinta pertamanya. BTS! Bangtan! VHope! GS! Oneshot!


Just Wait for Me, Girl

Author: Jokersii

Rating: T

Length: Oneshot

V x J-Hope

VHope Fanfiction

 **WARNING: GENDERSWITCH FOR UKE**

 **NO PLAGIARISM! THE CHARACTERS ARE BELONG TO GOD AND THEIR AGENCY, I JUST WANT TO BORROW THEIR NAMES(?)**

HAPPY READING!

.

.

.

.

Summary: "Aku bukan pembohong

karna aku sudah bilang padamu,

tunggulah aku!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Neomu yeppeo.." Taehyung bergumam sambil memandangi dirinya di depan cermin kamarnya. "Akhirnya seragam ini bisa kupakai juga." Ia tersenyum manis dengan rona memerah pada kedua pipinya. Ia sangat bahagia bisa lulus dari sekolah menengah pertamanya dan masuk ke sekolah menengah atas yang sudah ia incar sejak dulu.

Sesungguhnya dan ini adalah pengakuan seorang Kim Taehyung, bahwa ia ingin masuk di sekolah ini karena seragamnya yang sangat menawan—menurut Taehyung. Padahal jika diperhatikan tak ada yang istimewa dari seragam sekolah itu. Kemeja putih dirangkap oleh jas yang cukup tebal berwarna biru tua dengan dasi berwarna merah menyala. Sedangkan bawahannya hanya rok berwarna hitam dengan garis berwarna putih di tepi-tepi rok tersebut. Entah bagaimana Taehyung bisa begitu menyukai seragam barunya ini. Ia sangat bangga ketika ia memakai seragam itu. Dadanya berdebar-debar dan seakan ada sesuatu yang meluap-luap di dalam hatinya.

Kim Taehyung, biasa dipanggil Taehyung. Dia seorang gadis manis yang ramah kepada siapapun. Kulit putih bersih, mata yang tidak bisa dibilang sipit, hidung yang mancung dan mulut tipis yang terpahat sempurna menjadi paras yang sangat cantik seorang Taehyung. Ia memiliki rambut kecoklatan yang cukup panjang dan tebal. Ia memiliki kemampuan daya ingat yang cukup kuat bila menyangkut pelajaran dan seakan mempunyai kalkulator otomatis di dalam otaknya yang membuat prestasinya berbukit-bukit. Dan satu hal lagi yang tidak bisa lepas dari Taehyung, kepolosan. Dia sangat polos dan tak tau apapun soal cinta. Dia bahkan belum pernah merasakan rasanya jatuh cinta. Jika jatuh cinta saja belum pernah, apalagi ciuman pertama bukan? Dan dia berharap semoga di sekolahnya nanti, Ia bisa mendapatan _first kiss_ nya dengan orang yang ia cintai.

"Eomma, appa, aku pergi dulu ya!" Taehyung berlari menuruni tangga dengan langkah riang.

"Tunggu dulu Taehyung-ah! Mau kemana kau? Eomma dan appa sedang pergi menjenguk temannya di rumah sakit. Kau takkan meninggalkanku sendiri di rumah ini kan?"

Seorang yeoja berparas tak kalah cantik dari Taehyung menahan kepergiannya.

"Ya! Kau penakut sekali, eonni! Apa karna kau menonton film horror semalam, huh?" jawab Taehyung sambil terus berjalan ke arah pintu depan rumahnya.

"Ani! Jangan sok tau!" bantahan keluar dari mulut Kim Seokjin— kakak perempuan Taehyung.

"Lalu, kenapa?" sahut Taehyung dengan nada menantang.

Seokjin hanya mendengus kesal karena tingkah laku dongsaeng nya yang sedikit tidak sopan. "Memangnya kau mau kemana?" tanya Seokjin dengan nada yang mulai merendah, tidak seperti tadi.

"Hmm. Ah, aku m-mau jalan-jalan s-saja" jawab Taehyung ragu.

"Benarkah? Lalu untuk apa kau memakai seragam sekolah barumu?"

Baiklah, sekarang keadaan berbalik.

"A-aku mau pergi ke sekolah baruku." jawab Taehyung sambil menahan malu di depan kakak perempuannya ini. Tawa kakaknya satu itupun meledak.

"Apa? Kau ingin ke sekolah barumu? Kau bersemangat sekali, Kim Taehyung!" kata kakaknya masih dengan tawanya yang membuat telinga tuli. Taehyung mendengus kesal dan berjalan keluar rumahnya tanpa menghiraukan tawa kakaknya yang masih terus bergema.

Taehyung tau akan seperti ini jadinya jika ia memberi tau kakaknya. Tapi ia tak bisa berbohong. Alhasil tawa kakaknya mengisi seluruh rumah. Sudahlah Taehyung tidak perduli. Ia hanya ingin melihat dan berkeliling di sekolah barunya. Itu saja. Lagipula tak ada yang bisa ia kerjakan di rumah selama libur kelulusan ini.

Sebenarnya ada alasan lain yang membuat Taehyung _harus_ datang sekarang juga ke gedung tersebut. Bukan karena nilainya yang belum tercantum ataupun surat-surat yang belum lengkap, melainkan masalah yang bisa membuat semuanya _rumit_ setelah ini. Dua hari yang lalu, Taehyung menjalani berbagai tes untuk masuk ke sekolah itu tak terkecuali tes tertulis. Dengan mudah dan cepat ia menyelesaikan semua soal di hadapannya dan selesai dalam waktu 1 jam sebelum jam tes itu berakhir. Alhasil 1 jam berikutnya, ia bosan dan tak tau harus berbuat apa sedangkan di dalam kelas itu tak ada satupun yang ia kenal. Ia memulai keisengannya. Ia menulis sesuatu tulisan di atas meja dan berharap hal itu akan terjadi di sekolah barunya nanti. Lalu 1 jam berlalu dan tes tertulis itu selesai. Seakan tak pernah menulis tulisan memalukan itu, Taehyung berjalan pulang dengan santainya. Dan saat ia sampai di rumah, ia baru sadar belum menghapus tulisan memalukan itu. Dia berpikir bahwa dirinya sangat bodoh—mungkin memang iya. Ia berencana untuk datang lagi kemarin. Namun orang tuanya kemarin bertengkar dan dengan sangat terpaksa ia melerai dan menghibur orang tuanya hingga langit sore berubah menjadi langit malam. Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Dan barulah hari ini ia mendapat kesempatan yang tepat untuk menghapus tulisan itu.

 **-VHope-**

Taehyung menghentikan kakinya tepat di depan gerbang calon sekolah barunya. Ia masuk dan memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Sepertinya hari ini sekolah ini meliburkan anak didik mereka untuk guru-guru yang belum selesai mengoreksi dan menyalin nilai siswa-siswinya. Taehyung bernafas lega. Sangat lega. Ia segera bergerak dengan langkah yang cukup cepat dan mengingat kembali ruang mana ia mengerjakan tes 2 hari yang lalu. Entah apa yang telah terjadi, Taehyung kehilangan arah. Seharusnya siswi dengan otak secair Taehyung mampu mengingat dengan baik. Namun sekarang Taehyung benar-benar tak tau dimana kelas itu berada. Ia terus berjalan dengan agak gugup karena begitu banyak guru yang berjalan kian-kemari. Ia memutuskan untuk menuju ke lantai atas dan jangan sampai ia tertangkap oleh salah satu guru di sekolah itu.

Ia menaiki satu demi satu anak tangga dengan perlahan. Dan sukseslah ia menginjakkan kaki di lantai kedua gedung itu. Ia melihat satu- persatu papan kayu di atas setiap pintu kelas. "10-3…10-3….." gumamnya pelan, mencari kelas yang ditempatinya saat tes. Tiba-tiba Taehyung tersadar dan menepuk jidatnya. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa jika di lantai 2 hanya ada kelas 11. Umpatan hampir saja keluar dari mulutnya. Lalu ia menenangkan diri dan berbalik menuju tangga tadi. Ia turun berlahan seperti saat dia naik tadi.

"Ah iya. Aku belum selesai mengoreksi semuanya."

Taehyung kaget karena suara itu dan segera bersembunyi di balik tangga dan mempertajam indra pendengarannya.

"Ahaha. Aku tau kau malas, pak." Ucap suara lain, bukan suara yang tadi. Dua-duanya laki-laki. Yang satu bersuara berat dan yang satu lagi bersuara nyaring.

Taehyung merasa kedua guru itu berjalan ke arah tangga. Ia terbirit lari dan sialnya sepatu yang ia pakai saat itu terlalu licin untuk berjalan di atas keramik. Ia tergelincir sambil menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat supaya ia tidak berteriak. Ia menutup matanya dan berharap lantai keramik di bawahnya tak sekeras keramik lain—ya, ini harapan bodoh.

Sebuah tangan yang cukup besar menggapai lengan Taehyung dan memeluk badan Taehyung dari belakang. Satu tangan yang lain menutup mulut Taehyung. Taehyung mendengar deru nafas tepat di samping telinganya.

"Untung sempat." Bisikan pelan sosok di belakangnya itu membuatnya tak dapat bergerak.

"Hoseok-sii? Ada apa?" Suara lain datang dari atas, memanggil sosok di belakangnya itu. "Ani. Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab sosok di belakang Taehyung yang dipanggil Hoseok itu. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Saya akan menyelesaikan koreksi saya dulu." Kata suara dari atas dan langkah kakinya menjauh dari tangga.

Taehyung terpaku. Keheningan merajai suasana. Ia hanya dapat merasakan nafas seseorang di tengkuknya. Terasa panas dan berat. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Sadar akan posisinya yang membuatnya tidak nyaman saat itu, Taehyung mencoba membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat siapa yang sedang mendekapnya saat ini. Taehyung tersentak karena ternyata sosok di belakangnya sangat berbeda dengan apa yang ia bayangkan. Seorang namja kurus berperawakan lebih tinggi darinya, dengan hidung mancung dan mulut yang tipis. Matanya entah mengapa sangat tajam dan membuat Taehyung terkunci dalam pandangan itu.

Tiba-tiba namja itu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Taehyung dan menatap mata Taehyung dengan tajam dan penuh arti—walaupun Taehyung sendiri tidak bisa mengartikan tatapan itu. Taehyung seolah-olah menjadi patung. Tangan dan kakinya tak bisa digerakkan. Tatapan namja itu seakan menariknya. Wajah itu makin mendekat, mendekat dan mendekat.

"MAAF! AKU TIDAK BISA BERCIUMAN DENGANMU!"

Taehyung menutup rapat matanya dan mencoba mendorong namja itu. Seketika tawa namja itu meledak. "Apa yang kau katakan barusan? Menciummu? Kau terlalu banyak membaca komik!" Namja itu kembali tertawa. Taehyung menganga dengan sangat lebar. Ia sangat syok dengan keadaan ini. "Jadi, kau tidak mau menciumku?" Tanya Taehyung dengan begitu polosnya. "Tentu saja tidak. Oiya, kau tidak keberatan kalau posisi kita seperti ini?" Taehyung menyadari lengan namja—sebut saja Hoseok, masih mendekapnya dan jarak mereka masih sangat dekat. Taehyung memerah lalu mendorong namja itu, "DASAR GURU MESUM! LEPASKAN AKU!" Hoseok kembali terpingkal-pingkal sambil memegang perutnya dan menahan air matanya.

Hoseok akhirnya melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Taehyung. Taehyung mendengus kesal melihat Hoseok dengan sangat bahagia menertawakan tingkah lakunya yang polos.

"Tunggu dulu, kau siswi baru kan di sekolah ini?" Tanya Hoseok setelah berhasil mengontrol dirinya lagi dengan seringai yang licik.

"B-bagaimana kau bisa tau?" Jawab Taehyung kaget. Apakah diri tampak begitu kekanak-kanakan?

"Pertama, kacing jas yang terpasang rapi," Kata Hoseok sambil menunjuk kancing jas yang dikenakan Taehyung.

"Kedua, ukuran rok yang sesuai standar," Hoseok beralih menunjuk rok Taehyung.

"Ketiga, rambut yang dikucir dua itu," Hoseok mengarahkan telunjuknya ke rambut Taehyung.

"Dan yang terakhir adalah warna dasimu."

Hoseok mengucapkan kata-kata terakhirnya sambil menarik dasi Taehyung hingga terlepas dari kerahnya dan menatap mata Taehyung dengan tatapan yang tajam dan penuh arti. Jantung Taehyung kembali berdetak di luar normal.

"Ah! Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku." Kata Taehyung sembari membuka kuciran di rambutnya, mencoba untuk tampil berbeda.

"Kau tak perlu melepasnya karna aku suka kau dikucir dua." Kata namja dihadapannya dengan senyuman di bibirnya yang membuat pipi Taehyung bersemburat merah. "B-baiklah." Jawab Taehyung ragu dan memasang kembali kucirnya.

Hoseok memainkan dasi Taehyung dan mengikat-ikatnya menjadi kusut. "Hei! Kembalikan dasiku!" seru Taehyung lalu merebut dasinya dari genggaman namja itu. "Baiklah, baiklah." Kata Hoseok pasrah ketika Taehyung menarik paksa dasi itu.

Hoseok mulai berjalan pergi. "Kuperingatkan kau karena kau adalah tipeku." Kata Hoseok tiba-tiba. Pipi Taehyung kembali memerah. Ia belum pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya. Perasaan apa ini? Batin Taehyung.

Dia melihat punggung namja bernama Hoseok itu mulai menjauh. Ada perasaan kecewa dalam dirinya. Ia ingin mengenal namja itu lebih dan lebih lagi. Dan tiba-tiba saja kakinya bergerak dan jari-jarinya menahan lengan Hoseok. Hoseok terlihat kaget dan spontan bertanya, "Ada apa lagi?" Taehyung yang baru sadar akan ulahnya itu langsung memucat. Ia tidak tau apa yang harus ia katakan.

"AKU AKAN MELAPORKANMU KE WAKIL KEPALA SEKOLAH KARNA PERBUATAN MESUMMU!"

Taehyung sadar—sangat sadar malah, akan kata-katanya yang sangat tidak jelas itu. Bahkan ia tidak tau mulutnya bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata sembarangan seperti tadi.

"Wah, kalau kau laporkan, aku bisa repot. Kau mau apa dariku? Akan kulakukan asal kau tidak melaporkanku. Bagaimana?" Hoseok menanggapinya dengan senyum yang bisa membuat Taehyung meleleh.

"Mm…kalau begitu, temani aku berkeliling sekolah ini." Jawab Taehyung mengharapkan persetujuan dari namja di hadapannya.

"Oke. Akan aku temani."

 **-VHope-**

"Wuaaa~ Lapangan ini sangat luas!" Taehyung bergumam mengagumi lapangan sepak bola di samping sekolah barunya itu.

"Kau memang sangat kekanak-kanakan ya." Seseorang berkomentar di belakangnya.

"Huh. Biar saja." Jawab Taehyung sebal disambut tawa dari namja di belakangnya.

"Kau mau istirahat sebentar? Ada bangku di sana." Kata Hoseok dari belakang Taehyung sambil menunjuk bangku di sebelah mesin minuman otomatis. "Baiklah. Ayo!" Jawab Taehyung sambil melangkah riang ke bangku itu.

Taehyung meronggoh sakunya, mencari uang koin untuk membeli minuman. Tapi ia baru ingat kalau ia meninggalkan dompetnya di kamarnya. Ia mendengus kesal dan berbalik lalu duduk di sebelah namja yang sedari tadi hanya diam melihat tingkah lakunya. Hoseok berdiri lalu berjalan ke mesin penjual otomatis tadi dan memasukkan uang koin ke dalamnya. Ia memencet tombol dan kembali dengan sebuah kotak susu stroberi hangat di tangannya.

"Untukmu. Anggap saja penghargaan karna bisa masuk sekolah ini walaupun harganya ti—" suara namja itu terpotong oleh suara Taehyung, "Terima kasih banyak." Taehyung tersenyum manis dan mengambil kotak susu itu dari tangan namja di hadapannya.

"Ah, umm…sama-sama." Jawab Hoseok agak gugup karena senyum Taehyung yang begitu manis. Hoseok berbalik dan berjalan pergi. "Kajja! kita berkeliling lagi!" Ajak Hoseok. Taehyung mengekor di belakang Hoseok.

Tiba-tiba Hoseok menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan berjalan mendekati Taehyung. "Aku paling suka susu stroberi hangat."

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Hoseok, ia langsung menyedot susu stroberi di tangan Taehyung. Taehyung tersentak kaget karena tangan mereka bersentuhan. Muka Taehyung memerah, ditambah lagi saat dia menyadari bahwa laki-laki itu meminum dari sedotan yang sama dengannya. Dan berarti mereka telah berciuman secara tidak langsung. Namja di hadapan Taehyung menyadari wajah Taehyung yang berubah menjadi merah langsung berkata, "Tenanglah, aku tidak sakit apapun. Sungguh. Lagipula aku hanya minta sedikit tak apa kan?" Hoseok membalikkan tubuhnya, entah tidak perduli dengan reaksi Taehyung atau menyembunyikan mukanya yang kini ikut memerah.

"PAK GURU!" Panggil Taehyung sedikit berteriak karena jarak mereka yang agak jauh. Namja di depannya menoleh dan menatapnya.

"Apa pak guru sudah punya pacar?"

Kalimat itu terlontar begitu saja dari bibir seorang Kim Taehyung.

"Masih mencari." Jawab Hoseok sambil tersenyum.

Rambutnya yang tertiup angin terlihat sangat tampan. Ditambah sinar senja yang menyinarinya. Taehyung tak dapat berkutik karena rasa senangnya yang meluap-luap.

 **-VHope-**

"10-3? Buat apa kau kesana?" Tanya seorang namja—Hoseok, kepada seorang yeoja yang tak lain adalah Taehyung.

"Aku ingin mencari sesuatu." Jawab Taehyung gugup.

"Apa?" Tanya namja itu lagi.

"K-kau akan tau….nanti." jawab Taehyung agak ragu—mungkin bisa dibilang sangat ragu.

"Hm." Gumaman kecil yang menandakan kata 'ya' keluar dari mulut Hoseok. Pelan namun masih terdengar oleh telinga Taehyung.

Hoseok menuntun Taehyung ke sebuah ruang kelas dengan papan di atas pintu yang bertuliskan "Kelas 10-3" dan nama dari wali kelas yang bertanggung jawab terhadap kelas itu. Mereka berdua memasuki ruangan itu tanpa suara. Taehyung sibuk mencari meja yang ia tulisi sedangkan namja di belakangnya memperhatikan tingkahnya dengan seksama.

"Ah! Ini dia!" Pekik Taehyung gembira karena telah menemukan apa yang ia cari-cari sejak ia memasuki sekolah ini siang tadi. Hoseok yang tadinya berdiri diam di samping papan tulis dekat pintu, kini mendekat ke arah Taehyung yang berdiri di depan sebuah meja.

"Aku ingin merasakan ciuman pertamaku di sekolah ini."

Hoseok membaca tulisan yang tertera di meja. Muka Taehyung memerah menahan rasa malu di depan calon gurunya itu. Ia berpikir akan ditertawai lagi oleh namja itu. Namun tak ada reaksi apapun setelah namja itu membacanya. Taehyung kembali merasakan nafas Hoseok di tengkuknya. Tangan Hoseok menyentuh meja di depan Taehyung sedangkan badannya berada tepat di belakang Taehyung. Jantung Taehyung kembali berdegup kencang. Keheningan terjadi diantara mereka.

"Kau mau coba ciuman pertamamu?"

Taehyung tersentak kaget tetapi tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Badannya berbalik menghadap namja yang akan menjadi gurunya itu. Tangan Hoseok melingkari pinggang Taehyung dengan lembut dan ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah cantik Taehyung. Semakin mendekat, sampai akhirnya Taehyung merasakan bibir Hoseok menempel lembut pada bibirnya. Tak tau harus berbuat apa, Taehyung hanya diam karena itu adalah ciuman pertamanya. Tidak mendapat balasan dari lawannya, Hoseok akhirnya berani memangut dan melumat bibir Taehyung. Satu tangan namja itu beralih ke tengkuk yeoja di hadapannya dan menekannya supaya ciuman itu makin dalam. Taehyung yang tidak tahan akhirnya membalas ciuman namja di hadapannya dan melingkari leher namja itu dengan tangan kecilnya. Ia ikut memangut-mangut bibir namja di hadapannya. Menyadari balasan dari Taehyung, Hoseok semakin menjadi. Ia menggigit bibir Taehyung hingga mulutnya terbuka dan kesempatan itu diambilnya untuk melesakkan lidahnya. Lidah mereka bertaut. Taehyung mengeluarkan erangan pelan dan terdengar juga suara kecupan dari dua bibir tersebut. Tautan mereka terlepas ketika mereka mendengar suara pintu kelas terbuka, begitu juga dengan pelukan mereka.

"Hei! Apa yang kalian lakukan di kelas ini?!" Seorang guru lain menatap mereka dengan tajam.

"Tidak apa-apa, bu." Jawab namja di hadapan Taehyung tiba-tiba. Lalu Hoseok mengangkat Taehyung ke ambang jendela yang terbuka dan mendudukkannya di sana.

"Lurus terus lalu belok ke kanan. Itu jalan keluarnya." Taehyung menatap namja di hadapannya dengan tatapan mengerti.

"Tunggu aku sampai musim semi!" Hoseok ngecup bibir Taehyung sekilas dan membantunya turun ke halaman di samping kelas itu lewat jendela.

"Aku akan merindukanmu, pak guru." Kata Taehyung dengan mata yang sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"Kita pasti bertemu lagi." Kata Hoseok tenang sembari memberikan senyumnya.

 **-VHope-**

Seokjin heran melihat adiknya yang pulang dengan senyuman riang di bibirnya dan juga semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Taehyung-ah?" Tanyanya yang mulai khawatir akan kesehatan adiknya satu ini. "Ne, eonni." Jawaban singkat keluar dari mulut Taehyung.

Ia berlari ke kamar dan menutup pintu kamar rapat-rapat. Lalu ia segera membantingkan dirinya ke atas kasur dan mengingat semua tentang namja—yang akan menjadi gurunya—yang ia temui tadi siang. Sebenarnya memang terlalu cepat untuk jatuh cinta pada sosok yang bernama Hoseok—yang entah siapa nama lengkapnya—itu. Ia baru bertemunya tadi siang dan sorenya mereka sudah berciuman dengan sangat panas. Tapi apa yang dirasakan Taehyung saat ini benar-benar tak bisa dipungkiri lagi. Ia jatuh cinta pada calon guru barunya. Entah apa alasannya, tapi ia bisa begitu percaya pada namja satu itu. Dan mungkin memang benar namja itu adalah seorang namja yang sangat baik. Namja yang membuatnya gila.

Taehyung menghela nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya sekuat tenaga. Ia berharap hari ini takkan pernah berakhir. Ia mengingat kata-kata terakhir namja yang menjadi cinta pertamanya itu.

" _Kita pasti bertemu lagi."_

Taehyung pun tersenyum lalu memejamkan matanya dan tak lama kemudian berada dalam alam mimpinya.

 **-VHope-**

Jam weker di meja nakas Taehyung berbunyi dengan lantang, berusaha membangunkan majikannya yang masih tertidur lelap dengan sebuah pulau saliva di bantalnya. Taehyung perlahan membuka matanya yang masih berat. Ia melihat jam di sampingnya dan mematikannya.

Dia melihat lagi ke arah jam itu."Oh, setengah 7." gumam yeoja berambut kecoklatan ini. Tunggu dulu. Setengah 7? Sekarang hari apa? Ia cepat-cepat menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kalender di atas meja belajarnya. Tanggal yang ia tunggu-tunggu.

Hari pertamanya memasuki sekolah barunya dan ia terlambat bangun. Bagus sekali.

Taehyung berlari kesana-kemari, mencari seragam dan segala macam yang ia perlukan sebelum ia masuk ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri. Ia menyiapkan segala sesuatu dengan tergesa-gesa dan nafas yang sedikit terengah-engah. 'Semua akan berjalan lancar. Tenanglah Kim Taehyung.' batin Taehyung dengan berbagai kesibukannya. Ia memakan sarapannya dengan tergesa-gesa bahkan sampai lupa untuk minum, setidaknya air putih untuk melegakan tenggorokannya yang kering. Ia berlari cepat keluar rumah.

 **-VHope-**

Depan gedung sekolah sudah cukup ramai. Ia berlari ke aula sekolah dan segera mencari tempat untuk duduk. Beruntunglah karena pidato tahun ajaran baru belum dimulai. Beberapa menit setelahnya, berlangsung acara pembukaan dan pidato-pidato membosankan. Taehyung hanya menahan kantuknya yang semakin menjadi. Tapi ia kembali bersemangat saat akan ada perkenalan para guru di sekolah itu. Guru pertama berdiri dan memperkenalkan diri, lalu guru kedua dan seterusnya. Taehyung sama sekali tidak melihat tanda-tanda guru yang dulu sebelum musim semi ia temui. Perkenalan guru selesai, memberi rasa kecewa dan penasaran dalam hati Taehyung.

Tiba-tiba sang MC berbicara, "Oiya. Ada satu guru yang tidak bisa hadir dalam kesempatan kali ini." Taehyung merasakan dadanya berdebar-debar mendengar kata-kata sang MC.

"Kalian semua pasti sudah mendengar beritanya. Hoseok-ssi sedang melaksanakan resepsi pernikahannya hari ini."

Taehyung membeku. Ada beribu-ribu pisau menghujam jantung kecilnya yang hampir berhenti berdetak. Ia tak bisa bergerak. Perlahan air mata keluar dari matanya dan jatuh ke pipinya. Ia tidak percaya pada kenyataan ini. Semua terasa sangat tidak nyata bagi Taehyung. Cinta pertamanya kandas di tengah jalan, ah, belum, masih ada di awal dan kandas saat itu juga. Sakit. Itu yang Taehyung rasakan.

 **-Vhope-**

Acara pembukaan selesai dan semua murid memasuki kelasnya masing-masing. Taehyung masih dengan matanya yang kosong memasuki kelas dan duduk di kursi pojok paling belakang. Kelas sangat ramai saat itu. Banyak siswa dan siswi yang sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain. Taehyung yang biasanya dengan mudah mencari teman, sekarang tak tertarik untuk berkenalan walaupun hanya satu dari mereka. Ia masih syok dengan hal tadi. Ia masih dilanda badmood yang menjadi-jadi. Putus sudah harapannya selama ini. Ia sudah sabar menunggu hingga musim semi tiba. Namun apa yang dia dapat sekarang? Guru yang ia cintai sudah mempunyai istri. Apa gunanya jika mereka bertemu lagi tapi guru itu sudah memiliki pasangan hidup. Rasanya sakit sekali.

"Kau pernah dengar hubungan seorang guru dengan muridnya, Kim Taehyung-ssi?"

Taehyung menolehkan kepalanya pada asal suara yang memanggilnya. Ia tercengang dengan apa yang dia lihat sekarang. Guru yang bernama Hoseok—yang ia temui sebelum musim semi, itu tepat berada di hadapannya, memakai seragam yang sama dengannya.

"B-bagaimana k-kau bisa ada d-di sini?" Kata Taehyung terbata-bata.

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh berada di sini?"

"B-bukan begitu. Bagaimana dengan resepsi pernikahanmu?" Tanya Taehyung dengan suara yang bergetar. Namja itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya tanda tak mengerti.

"Maksudmu?" Taehyung hanya terdiam dengan wajah syoknya. Dan akhirnya namja itu mengerti apa maksud Taehyung.

"Ah! Kau pasti mengira aku Kim Hoseok Seongsaenim, kan? Kau kira nama Hoseok hanya satu di dunia ini? Biar kuperkenalkan, namaku Jung Hoseok. Bukan Kim Hoseok, ok?" Sahut Hoseok dengan cepat. Taehyung merasa tangan dan kakinya melemas dalam sekejab.

"Bukankah kau guru disini?"

"Aku tak pernah mengatakannya. Kau yang membuat kesimpulan sendiri. Aku ini sama sepertimu. Murid baru di sekolah ini." Jawab namja itu dengan tenang. Taehyung merasakan air matanya tak bisa terbendung dan jatuh ke pipinya.

"Dasar pembohong menyebalkan, pergilah jauh-jauh!" bisik Taehyung seiring air matanya yang menderas.

"Aku bukan pembohong. Karna aku sudah bilang padamu untuk menungguku dan ingatlah aku tak akan mengingkarinya." Hoseok mengecup bibir manis Taehyung yang sangat ia rindukan. Taehyung yang kaget atas perlakuan Hoseok hanya bisa menatapnya dengan mata yang masih berair.

Hoseok mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Taehyung dan memeluknya lembut sembari mengusap kepala Taehyung dengan penuh sayang.

"Jangan menangis lagi. Aku akan selalu ada bersamamu, Taehyung-ah."

.

–END–

MAKASIH UDAH BACA!

Maaf ini ff pertama yang aku buat hiks /nangis darah/

Mohon bantuan untuk kritik dan sarannya:') Oiya, jadi ff ini alurnya terinspirasi dari salah satu komik lepas yang pernah jokersii baca wkwkwkwk

Mind to Review?^^

Thank Youuuuuuuuuu

BYEBYE~~~


End file.
